Æthelred II of New Anglia
Æthelred II of New Anglia (b. 1793, d. 1843) was the sixth King of the Kingdom of New Anglia 1832-1843. He was the second born son of King Æthelred I of New Anglia. He married Arianrod (b. 1794,d. 1845) and had issue, three sons, Offa I of New Anglia, Æthelhere I of New Anglia and Ecgric I of New Anglia. He succeeded after the death of his elder brother, King Eadmund I of New Anglia, and the refusal of his nephew, Prince Algar, to take the crown. Unlike his brother he was a firm believer in Wodenism and it was actualy him who formally proposed Eadmund to be deprived of his powers ("Temporary Powers and Priviliges Suspension Act", 1827), at the same time also formally requesting the removal of the Metropolitan of the Christianity of the See of Bethlehem, Egbert II, from office and into exile from South Montgomery. Upon his ascension he promoted the passage of the "New Statute of Royal Powers" of 1833, which formaly protected a King from being deposed or having all of his powers taken away by the legislature, provided he is a Wodenist. The act passed after several redrafts in 1834, but allowed the deposition of a Wodenist king if a state of emergency is previously declared by Parliament. King Æthelred refused to sign this act and left Woden Castle, moving into Old Walmer Palace, where he refused to see anyone until the amendements were dropped. This resulted in the Supreme Senate formaly dispersing and not coming into session again for a whole year. In 1835 a new, compromise bill had been proposed, further limiting the circumstances of a King's dethronement, but also providing some form of protection for a Non-Wodenist sovereign. Æthelred first refused to accept this but after a month of negotiations with the Supreme Senate's new Vice Chairman, Dyfan Olcott, gave in and ratified the bill on April 1st 1835. He returned to Woden Castle a month later. In 1836 he surprisingly pardoned former Christianity of the See of Bethlehem Metropolitan Offa Mason, who had been jailed on charges of treason and subversion two years prior, shortly after his expulsion from the post of Metropolitan. Æthelred formaly declined to comment on his decision when questioned by members of the government, going so far as to refuse to attend a mandatory Supreme Senate Inquiry session into the matter, for which he was fined (The "Temporary Powers and Priviliges Suspension Act" was mostly defunct by this point, however the provisions of a fine issued to the king refusing certain specified acts defined as his "duty to the state and crown" remained in power until 1855). In 1837 he attended a yearly Wodenist celebration and used the oportunity to state, in front of all present, that he was in fact not a christian, but had remained "undoubting in affairs of faith". He died in 1843 and was burried at Woden Castle. He was succeeded by his eldest son, Offa I of New Anglia.